


Let's Watch

by Fabrisse



Series: Let's [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine shares some explicit porn with Kurt, and they talk about what they like and want.  Then they do some of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Watch

Kurt was lying on Blaine's bed doing a problem set for calculus. When he finished the final problem and looked up, he was surprised to find Blaine staring at him.

"I take it your science homework was easy tonight?"

"Sort of… I finished it at school."

Kurt looked at him. "So…?"

"Remember when we talked about things we'd like to do?"

There was a pause. "Yes."

"I thought, maybe, if I showed you a couple of the scenes I've enjoyed, it might…" he seemed to struggle for the right word.

"Interest me?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I mean…"

Kurt walked over to the computer and sat beside him. "It does. I want to know more about what you like or might like to try or what turns you on."

Blaine grabbed his face and kissed him. " _You_ turn me on."

"But so does porn."

"As food for fantasy. And the stuff you kept finding, well, I can see why you're a little put-off by porn."

"How so?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "I lied about every single age requirement to get on this site, but the guys look more real and …"

Kurt smiled. "You don't have to explain. My brain just gets in the way of my enjoyment."

Blaine clicked play and they both watched as a dark-haired guy got on his knees in front of two other guys and began giving them what Kurt thought of as alternating blow jobs. After the two men were finished, another man, who had been watching at the back walked over to the man on this knees and kissed him.

Kurt reached across, paused and minimized the clip.

Blaine glanced at him and said, "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, it turned me on a lot more than the one you saw on my computer. The guys looked more real. Of course, I still worry about what their mothers are thinking."

Blaine said, "I love that about you." He took a breath. "So why did we need to stop."

"Because I want to know why that's so good for you. What's your fantasy? Am I part of it?" Kurt blushed as he asked the question.

It was Blaine's turn to blush. "Um, easy question first. You're part of all my fantasies."

Kurt laughed. "Right."

"You _are_." He kissed Kurt's cheek. "I'm the one on his knees. And you're the one watching."

"Does that mean you want to try it with other people?"

Blaine reached over and hugged him. "No. No. I like the idea of showing off for you. I love the idea of the idea of you rewarding me because watching me has turned you on."

"Rewarding?" Kurt's breath was hot against Blaine's ear.

"By fucking me." Blaine's voice shook. "I love what your fingers and… tongue do to me, and I'm ready for more, if you are."

Kurt kissed his neck. "I am."

"Did I hear a 'but' at the end of that?"

"Look at me."

Blaine turned to him. 

"Two weeks from now Dad and Carole are spending a long weekend in DC. I think your parents are out of town that weekend, too?"

Blaine nodded.

"When we, when I… I want to wake up beside you. Bring you breakfast in bed. Make certain you're all right. So I want to wait until we have a whole weekend together."

Blaine climbed onto his lap and kissed him fiercely. "I understand, but I want you so much."

Kurt stroked his thighs and started sucking at Blaine's throat. "Never think I don't want you, but …"

"You want to protect me and make sure it's loving and beautiful, and it is -- everything you do is beautiful."

"I have dirty fantasies, too."

Blaine straightened up to look at his boyfriend. "Tell me."

"It's a little different from your sucking two other guys to get a reward, but it involves someone watching."

"Really? Blaine ground his hips against Kurt's erection. 

Kurt stilled him and then got him to settle down between his legs. "I want to tie Sebastian to a chair and make him watch as I touch you until you beg for my cock."

Blaine moaned. "You could tie me to the chair."

Kurt giggled against his shoulder. "How many kinks do you have? And not in _that_ fantasy. I want Sebastian to know that you're mine because you're free and eager and begging me. Which sounds really possessive and petty…"

"And very, very hot. It's not possessive. Because you're mine, too. We're each other's." He pulled Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed the palm, making Kurt shiver. "I have something else I want to try."

"Tell me."

"Would you come in my mouth?"

Kurt looked slightly scandalized. "That sounds really hot."

"Do you have a fantasy?"

Kurt swallowed. "You said you liked the idea of doing something to please me, so I'd give you a reward? Would you dance for me? Strip for me?"

"Pick the music."

Kurt scrambled over to Blaine's iPod and picked out "Someone to Call my Lover" from his Janet Jackson play list. He took off his socks and stretched out on the bed. Then he thought for a moment, peeled off his vest, and untucked and unbuttoned his shirt. He was blushing a little, but Blaine staring at him like he was water in the desert made up for any embarrassment.

He made himself comfortable, and Blaine hit play.

At first it wasn't too different from anytime Blaine put on music and danced, but then he locked eyes with Kurt. He stroked his neck and pulled one end of his bow tie leaving it draped around his neck as he began to unbutton his shirt. As the chorus came up, Blaine turned around and let the beat take over. He flirted with Kurt over his shoulder as he undid his jeans, and slid them down his hips.

Kurt said, "Come here. right. now."

Blaine shook his head and peeled off the last of his clothes. He started by kissing Kurt's bare feet, massaging the arches until Kurt moaned. 

"Please, Blaine." Kurt unzipped his pants.

The two words were all Blaine needed to crawl up Kurt's body after pulling his jeans off. He stroked Kurt's thighs and licked a long stripe up his cock, swirling his tongue around the head. 

Kurt reached down and pulled him up the bed. "I said, 'come here.'" He pushed Blaine onto his back and took off his shirt before kissing his boyfriend deeply. He held himself up on his arms kissing and sucking only where he wanted to, not letting Blaine get any purchase or friction.

He looked down and saw Blaine was dripping onto his belly. He slid down and lapped delicately at the pool of precum which made Blaine try to thrust upward into his chest. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips hard and pressed him down. "I get to say when you can come, all right?"

Blaine's eyes went wide, but he nodded eagerly. 

"If you say the word no, I'll stop anything I'm doing, I promise."

Blaine reached up and stroked Kurt's jaw. "You'd never hurt me."

Kurt turned his head to kiss Blaine's fingers, then dropped down to flick his tongue along Blaine's nipples until he squirmed. Kurt reached into the drawer where he knew Blaine kept the lube, and then turned them so that he was behind Blaine on their sides. 

He slicked up his cock and slid it between the globes of Blaine's ass. He saw Blaine's arm move to touch himself, and he pinned it with his arm. His other arm reached around, and he pulled Blaine's body against his chest. One hand spread around the base of Blaine's cock; the other teased his nipples and tangled in his chest hair. He sucked hard on the neck in front of him as his hips found a strong rhythm.

It didn't take long for him to come all over Blaine's back. Kurt scooped some of it up on two fingers and offered it, unsurprised when Blaine sucked at them, licking them clean. He let Blaine roll onto his back, and held him down again as he took the head of his boyfriend's cock into his mouth. He sucked hard, swirling his tongue around, teasing the slit.

"Kurt, please, I'm about to come." His only response was a slight nod and low growl from deep in Kurt's throat. He could feel Kurt's hands tighten, the heels of his hands pressing at his hip bones. His head rolled back and he screamed Kurt's name as he spurted into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt settled on top of him, murmuring words of love and praise as he brushed the sweat curled hair from Blaine's forehead.

Blaine said, "You're amazing."

Kurt kissed him. "I love you," he said. "Was that -- I mean, you may have some bruises tomorrow." He touched Blaine's hips gently. "And you'll definitely need to wear a turtleneck. I can already see the hickeys on the back of your neck."

"I plan to wear a v-neck and show off. The hottest boy in the school is my boyfriend, and we have hot sex, hotly."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"It does." Blaine kissed his hand. "I love you, too. So much."


End file.
